This invention relates to the storage of trailer frames, and more particularly to a portable system and method for storing a plurality of empty trailer frames in generally vertical, or up-ended, disposition.
Trailer frames of the type that removably support cargo containers often are out of service for extended periods of time when the containers have been removed for transport by rail or ship. The empty frames are left at the container unloading site, often scattered in haphazard manner in a normally horizontal position. This arrangement utilizes an excessive amount of valuable space and also exposes the empty, but expensive, frames to easy removal by unauthorized people.
In the past, one solution to this problem has been suggested by U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,663 entitled xe2x80x9cStorage System for Trailer Frames.xe2x80x9d In the system set out in this patent, a horizontal elongated framework having extensible-retractable support arms is adapted to support a plurality of trailer frames disposed on end in substantially vertical positions. The system set out in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,663, however, is described as being supported on columns above a ground or other floor surface and attached to the ground by suitable anchoring means.
Such a system is suitable for use only in a single location in a container yard, and thus is conveniently accessible only for trailer frames in an activity closely adjacent the stationary mounted frame.
In actual use, the facility in which container loading and unloading occurs may be a rather large geographic space. It may be that trailer frames and containers are loaded and unloaded at a first site in the large facility and it will be necessary to provide temporary storage in that specific region of the facility for only a limited amount of time. Thereafter, need will arise in another region of the facility where containers and trailer frames may be loaded and unloaded, with the second location being quite some distance from the first.
With stationarily mounted systems as previously disclosed, where the system is anchored to the ground, it will be necessary either to provide multiple trailer storage systems positioned adjacent remote loading and unloading regions, or to transport the trailer frames between remote locations where only a single trailer storage system is available.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel system for the storage of a plurality of elongate trailer frames in a generally vertical, or up-ended position, which system is portable, allowing it to be used in a first location, and then moved as needed to other locations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel method for providing temporary storage for multiple elongate trailer frames in a generally up-ended orientation which uses portable support apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide novel portable apparatus for storing multiple elongate trailer frames in a generally up-ended orientation wherein the apparatus includes a substantially U-shaped base comprising a pair of elongate substantially rigid laterally spaced elongate longitudinal members and an elongate rigid connector member extending between one set of ends of the longitudinal members and coupled thereto to provide a substantially U-shaped portable and stable base for the apparatus.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such novel portable apparatus for storing trailer frames which includes lifting means to which lifting mechanism may be attached for raising the portable apparatus from the ground to transport it between a first location and a second location remote therefrom.